The invention relates to a labelling apparatus comprising a blow device which allows compressed-air controlled delivery of a label to an object to be labelled, wherein the blow device comprises a compressed-air providing device, a plurality of nozzles for applying compressed air to the label, a distribution space which is operatively connected for fluid communication with the compressed-air providing device and the nozzles, and at least one deflector which is arranged in the distribution space.
Labelling apparatuses are used to apply labels pre-printed with product information etc. to objects and in particular to the packages containing such objects. In particular, the labels, once printed, are drawn under vacuum suction and then automatically blown onto an object conveyed past them by a blast of compressed air.
EP 0 883 549 B1 discloses a labelling apparatus comprising a blow-on labelling apparatus wherein a slide element is arranged between a suction plate and a blow plate, said slide element being mounted for displacement in such a manner that in different adjustment positions thereof, it covers or opens variable surface areas of the suction plate and the blow plate for the passage of air sucked in or blown out therethrough.
JP 10273123 A discloses a suction body which stabilizes the spray capacity of air. To this end, a rectifying member is provided.
JP 2002046723 A and JP 2003327223 A each disclose labelling apparatuses.
DE 2 412 691 discloses a labelling device for applying a label to an object.
FR 2 715 145 A1 discloses an apparatus for transferring labels by use of pneumatic pulses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,443 discloses a system for the high-speed application of labels to products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,277 discloses a label applicator.
CA 2 488 906 A1 discloses an automated label applicator comprising an antenna to test RFID labels prior to their application.
JP 05270532 A discloses an automated labelling machine.